Changes In Me
by HiM'e'iTSu
Summary: DI Lestrade had never expected that meeting Mycroft Holmes would change him in so many ways, but he did know that the changes were mutual. That's probably what made them so precious. Side story to Changing Habits.


**A/N: **Side story to _**Changing Habits**__._

**Beta:**OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles

* * *

><p><em>DI Lestrade had never expected that meeting Mycroft Holmes would change him in so many ways, but he did know that the changes were mutual. That's probably what made them so precious. <em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Changes in Me<strong>_

The streets were busy for this hour, traffic worse than he predicted, and Lestrade was worried that he might be late. It wouldn't be the first time, unfortunately, but on most occasions the reason for his tardiness was work. This time, however, he wouldn't have the excuse of a new case. Mycroft hated waiting, even though he claimed that waiting for Gregory wasn't that bad, appearing for their date on time would be appreciated. That thought made him gain more speed and look for a detour. If he had taken the police car he could have used it to his advantage, even though it might be considered illegal, but for a date with Mycroft he had taken his own car, knowing that his lover wouldn't be pleased with the other option when the time would come for Lestrade to drive him home. Hopefully, Lestrade's own home.

He glanced at the passenger seat, empty save for a small object. What he was going to do that night… It was a risky move, he understood that perfectly. This small thing could ruin his relationship with the man he loved, or it'd make it even better. He was sure those who didn't know Mycroft Holmes as good as he did wouldn't expect him to agree, but that man had continuously proved himself to be not what everyone expected.

When Gregory Lestrade first met Sherlock Holmes he instantly realized that the man meant trouble. His sense did not fail him as in their next meeting he had to save the reckless man's life. When he first met Mycroft Holmes he labeled the man as unimportant, probably also trouble but the one that mostly hovered in the shadow and was, frankly, not his business. And in that, he could not be more wrong.

It started with work; Mycroft, ever concerned about his brother, needed reassurance that there would be someone to look after him when his older brother was busy. The relationship of those siblings was an object of wonder for Lestrade but he kept his interference to a minimum. The only person who could stand between them and stay intact appeared to be a sweet army doctor, John Watson, but that was probably only because he could contain the more violent of the two. Before his appearance it was Lestrade's job, one he took unintentionally and even unconsciously, to watch the younger Holmes' back.

It evolved into something more. Who knew that Mycroft Holmes could be a witty and interesting interlocutor? Of course his intelligence was indubitable, but the fact that a conversation with him could be so easy flowing and entertaining came as a surprise. A pleasant one, though.

Without noticing it Lestrade's all-business attitude altered a little, changing more into a gentleman-like demeanor and becoming the one he mostly acquired on first dates. He tried to be polite and interesting, to leave a good impression. When Lestrade himself realized what he was unconsciously doing and had time to consider it, it was already too late. By that time his attempts paid off and a more gentle and charming side of Mycroft Holmes enchanted him completely, making him double his efforts – intentionally now.

Remembering it now, from the point in their relationship where caring for Mycroft came naturally, he couldn't help but smile. He felt his confidence in his decision grow.

When Mycroft first showed signs of actual emotions it was unexpected. The fact that the older Holmes was worried about _him_ was startling; it also left pleasant warmth in Lestrade's heart even after the politician left his hospital room. He still remembered Mycroft looking so uncomfortable and confused. Kind of cute, if you could apply that word to the strict man. And you could, Lestrade decided, if you would be careful and never – _never_ – voice the endearment to the man himself. That could be lethal or in the best case scenario, extremely painful. And still even that brought a smile to Lestrade's face. And that was just the start.

His relationship with the enigmatic man progressed slowly, evolving from business to friendship and then to romance. It was anything but easy. Eventually the difference in their upbringing made their appearance. Not in the way of heated quarrels though, but in the form of stupid little misunderstandings. Lestrade still felt like laughing every time he remembered the 'Incident with Flowers'. At the time it was happening he was disconcerted and slightly offended by his lover's reaction to his presents. But when the reason to such behavior was uncovered he felt like laughing again. And smothering Mycroft in an embrace. The man had a sweet side to his reserved personality that only a few people were allowed to see. Lestrade was happy to be included in that small circle. Mycroft could be insecure and vulnerable in the shelter of his own flat and in front of his lover.

The car stopped at the crossroad, red light ahead, and Lestrade's eyes strayed to the object on the passenger seat again. So small and yet so significant.

Gregory loved Mycroft. Admitting it to himself was easy, but confessing it to his lover was an infinitely difficult task. In all honesty he had never managed to do it, to be the first to voice it. He settled for hints, subtle and not, because he was too terrified to make the first move when there was so much at stake. And again, Mycroft surprised him. He took the risk. On the other hand, maybe there was no real risk with those love messages Lestrade had given him… But all those contemplations were soon forgotten in the light of returning the confession of love.

Love. Beautiful requited love.

Because of what had happened in Mycroft's office that night, with his lover's bravery at being the first to confess swirling around in his mind, Lestrade resolutely decided that the next step was his to make.

He slowed down the car near Mycroft's office building. He did not get out of the vehicle immediately, giving himself time to compose his thoughts. Carefully he took the small velvet box from the seat and held it in his fingers. He really hoped Mycroft wouldn't kill him for it. But right at the moment, despite the fear and nervousness, it still felt like the right thing to do.

No use to dwell on it, Lestrade decided, getting out of the car and looking up at the majestic building. He'd have to find out what his lover thought about it eventually and what better time than now?

Resolved, he made his way inside, his fingers clutching the box tightly but mindful of its contents. A small elegant ring he was going to offer to his lover along with his heart and his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And this marks the end of the _Changing Habits_. I hope you enjoyed it.

Also I should say, that getting a review would make me considerably happier:)


End file.
